ForEverly
by herecomesthesun321
Summary: It's hard to be different. Especially for Elladora Everly Black. Sometimes it brings her down...though other times it only makes her stronger. But will she be able to find the strength to admit that she is falling in love?
1. Yesterday

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was that night that all was lost for me.

In a matter of seconds all I once had was lost. My family. My pride. My self.

Who was I now?

Who have I always been?

I thought I knew. But I guess I didn't.

In a way though, it feels as though a heavy burden has been taken off my shoulders. It feels as if I am in control now. As if nobody can tell me who to be or what to do.

But now I am alone.

I belonged somewhere before. I was a part of something.

But did I want to be a part of it?

Looking back I don't think I did. I certainly don't know. Sometimes it felt as though I was being forced…forced to belong. And if I didn't I would be an outcast.

So I did as I was told, and I belonged.

But look at me now.

I _am_ an outcast.

It isn't my fault though. I never chose this. I never wanted this.

But in a way I'm glad it happened.

In a way I am upset it happened.

I never really know what I feel about this situation. Most likely I never will.

But it doesn't matter, because there is no changing it. Not that I would want to…I think. So I live with it. I deal with it.

Sometimes it brings me down, the fact that I don't belong. The fact that I have nobody to depend on.

But other times it makes me stronger.

"Elladora Black!" it screamed at me.

Oh how I hate that name! Maybe I'll tell everyone that my actual name is Everly, which is my middle name, and is much cooler.

I walked up to the hat timid and afraid. All those eyes staring at me were making my stomach do back flips.

This is pointless! I already knew what house I would be in! Just like the rest of my family, I would be in Slytherin. Just like my three older sisters Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.

I placed the hat on my head.

_Ahhhhh…another member of the Black family, are you? _

I sighed.

_Hmmmm…well we wouldn't want to break tradition would we?_

I knew it! Can't we just get this over with!

_So you want to be in the Slytherin House, do you?_

Yes…I think.

_You think?_

Well…

_Do I see some rebellion in you? Why I think I do! And wanting to be different? Goodness yes! Tired of your family's ways, are you? Why you certainly are! _

Ummmmm…

_Well, then I guess you have got to be…_

Please no.

"GRYFFINODR!"

I gasped.

I heard a clang come from the far left.

My older sister Bellatrix who was now in her third year had been so shocked she dropped her fork on the floor. She and the other Slytherins were looking at me with utmost disgust and surprise. The Gryffindors on the other hand were clapping politely, but they too looked utterly astonished. For many of them knew that I was of the Black family, and that I was to be a Slytherin for sure. 

The only person who seemed to be pleased was Dumbledore. He was clapping loudly, and smiling a strange smile at me. As if he knew all along that I would be in the Gryffindor House.

I finally got up.

I slowly mad my way over to the Gryffindor table, trying to avoid the perplexed stares from the rest of the house, and the death glares coming from the Slytherin table. I walked all the way to the back of the table where there were less people, and I sat down. I closed by eyes and rested my cheek on my hand.

Now you understand…all was lost that night.


	2. If I Fell

_**I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I have like six more chapters written, but other than that, I am totally lost. Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking- 'What is up with this girl and the Lupin stories?' I assure you I am not in love with a fictional character. I simply like his character a lot, and after writing the Extraordinary Adventures if Miss Clary, I thought it might be fun to write another OC/Remus romance. Though this one isn't as funny, because you will see that Everly is not as fun and humorous as Clary. But I hope you still like it! I know that I do! I meant to put this authors note on the 1**__**st**__** chapter but I forgot! **_

_**So chapter 2. Oh, chapter 2 is sooooooooo dramatic! I love it! It was so much fun to write. I really put my writing skills to the test with all the fancy words, and whatnot. You will see, it is not my usual style. I am going to try and keep the entire story similar to this style. Please tell me what you think. That means…REVIEW! Okay, I have to go to bed now, so sadly I mush leave you! (I accidentally wrote 'mush' when I should have said must, I know, but it would kind of amuse me if I simply left it). So for now I must say, see yins later! ;)**_

Chapter 2:

One look in those eyes and all was lost.

That is, all rational thoughts my mind had once held, were lost.

Those two green eyes held more emotion than i imagined I could feel in an entire lifetime. They were full of happiness, magic, and love. Though, other times those eyes were melancholy. They were full of sorrow and despair. And many a time they seemed tired and confused.

They were so misplaced though. They were lost. Lost on a face, that had been worn out by hardship, and injustice. Though, it was the loveliest face I had ever seen. She was simply breathtaking.

But those eyes.

They were so alone. They were laden with bitterness. Filled with disgrace and shame. Surrounded by darkness.

Oh, it was a beautiful darkness, don't get me wrong. It was the kind of darkness that mesmerizes you. The kind that draws you in and makes you fall…hard.

Yes…I fell.

I fell for her. I fell when I looked in those green eyes. I fell when I saw that sparkle that was hidden within the vast burden of shame those eyes held. I fell when I saw a glimmer of laughter behind all the misery those eyes had seen. I fell for those eyes that held a certain magic in them. I fell for those eyes that were hiding something…a mystery…the mystery.

The mystery that needed to be solved.

The mystery that I, Remus Lupin, would solve.

The mystery of Elladora Everly Black.

**Please REVIEW! Pretty, pretty, pretty please! ;)**


	3. Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band

**_Hello there people of Fanfiction! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I, for some reason, was under the impression that i had already posted this chapter. I don't know why I thought that. Just goes to show, how nuts I am. I also had a bit of a mental breakdown, while trying to re-write a chapter for my other story, The Extraordinary Adventures of Miss Clary (I'm stil not sure if I am spelling extraordinary right?). But everything is alright now! I just posted the chapter, right before i posted this! Please read it! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it! Alright, I have to go now, so I am sad to say...see yins later._**

Chapter 3:

_Elladora,_

_We are afraid that you cannot come home for Christmas vacation this year. We are holding a very important event at home, and we cannot have a Gryffindor, like your self, attending. Please understand that it could ruin the family's reputation. Therefore you and your cousin Sirius will be staying at Hogwarts over the break._

_Stay out of trouble, and study hard. We'll see you soon enough._

_-Mother_

That's sweet of mum isn't it?

She is so ashamed of me, that I cannot even come home for the holidays! I mean I have been treated differently ever since I became a Gryffindor, but this…this is a new low.

I love how she says Gryffindor like it is some sort of infectious disease.

And 'we'll see you soon enough'? What the hell is that supposed to mean!

It's as if I'm not even part of the family.

Oh who I am kidding! This is my dear, sweet, mother we are talking about. Cares more about the family's reputation, than her own daughter!

Sometimes she just makes me so mad!

I felt a teardrop roll down my cheek. I sunk to the floor and I started to cry.

I was in the Owlery in the West Tower, and thankfully I was alone. Therefore I could cry till I ran out of tears, without anybody witnessing my misery.

Or so I thought.

I heard footsteps coming up the staircase, and I freaked out. I tried to wipe the tears of my face, and pull myself together, but unfortunately I didn't do a very good job.

The person walked in and immediately saw me crouched down on the floor with my face in my hands.

"Oh I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"No, it's alright" I whimpered, while still trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

The boy who had just walked in was Remus Lupin. Like myself, he was in Gryffindor, but I didn't really know him. Then again, I didn't really know anybody. He was one of the Marauders, therefore he was fairly popular. All I knew was that he was kinder, milder and more of a gentleman than the other Marauders. But that was about it, for I had never really talked to him.

"I'll go" he said and he began to turn around.

"No, no, really…it's fine" I said, regaining my composure. He walked over to my spot on the floor, and sat beside me.

"Do you need some help?" he asked kindheartedly. I turned my head to look at him, and I gazed into his eyes.

And there lies the dawn of all of my troubles for the rest of my existence.

His sparkling light blue eyes were locked with mine. They were full of kindness and happiness…two things I could use a great deal of. Those two beautiful eyes cared about me. I could just tell. I could see the anguish in them…the wanting to make everything better. Those two eyes beamed with the look of love. They looked at me as if I was the most wonderful thing in the world. As if I was something special. Nobody had ever looked at me like he did. I just wanted to stare into them all day.

"Ummmm…I should leave" I said realizing a whole minute had passed, and we had simply been staring at each other for the entire time.

"Oh…okay" he said. He sounded…disappointed almost.

"Goodbye" I said quickly and I basically sprinted to the staircase.

"Goodbye!" he yelled after me.

I ran all the way to my dormitory, and then I collapsed onto my bed. After a few minutes a little black fur ball crawled onto the bed, and settled itself on my lap.

"Hello, Sgt. Pepper" I said, while stroking my black cat.

When I was nine years old my parents bought me Sgt. Pepper as a birthday gift. I named him after an album from my favorite muggle band, The Beatles. Unfortunately mum and dad never approved of my listening to muggle bands, therefore they wouldn't let me call my cat Sgt. Pepper. Therefore I called him Timmy, just so they would leave me alone. But secretly, his name was always Sgt. Pepper.

"You're the only one who gets me Pepper" I said sadly. Sgt. Pepper purred softly and lied his head on my leg affectionately. I chuckled, at how ironic the cats actions were.

Eventually I fell asleep, and forgot about my problems.

**_Yeah...I kind of feel the need to add a Beatles reference to all of my stories (Ya know, Sgt. Peppers). I guess you could say that I'm obsessed. Alright, Thanks for reading, Please Review and See Yins Later! :)_**


	4. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

Chapter 4: You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

**_Hi there everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been putting it off. Sooooo chapter 4? This was quite fun to write! I LOVE the Marauders, and I love to write scenes with them, so that must be why this scene was so fun to write! I only hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! And the chapter title! "Hide your Love Away" by who else? The Beatles. Listen to that song, I assure you it is amazing! Oh okay, so another song you've got to listen to is "Head over Heels." It was originally by Tears for Fears in the 80's, and when I had an 80's birthday party (it was an awesome theme!), I played this song and I fell in love with it! But, a band called Digital Daggers covered it, and they're version is really, really great! Though I like both versions! For any other Degrassi fans out there, it was the song they played when Eli and Clare broke up in the finale…sigh…come back Eclare!. Okay why am I telling you this? Because this song is a major inspiration for my story, and I totally think you should listen to it! Alright sorry if I just wasted some of your time, but this is my story, and I will write as I please! Okay, I've gotta go, so until next time, see yins later!_**

I can't stop thinking about her.

Everywhere I look, all I see are those spectacular green eyes. I just imagine looking into them again. This time they would be happy though, rather than sad. I didn't like that they were so sad. I wanted nothing more than to make those eyes happy, and make all the sadness go away. All I could think about was-

"Moony!" screamed a voice into my ear.

"Huh?" I said, being knocked out of my fantasies. The Marauders and I were sitting eating lunch in the Great Hall.

"What has gotten into you?" asked James Potter, giving me an utterly confused look.

"Oh…uh nothing" I mumbled nervously.

"Hmmm…nothing?" asked Sirius curiously.

"It's nothing" I snapped, now sounding irritated.

"Ohhhhhh…that kind of nothing" said James, teasingly. A goofy smile spread across his face, along with Sirius's.

"Right, so does this _'nothing'_ have long flowing hair, soft skin, and sparkly eyes?" asked Sirius while batting his own eyes furiously.

"Let it go, Padfoot" I grumbled.

"I don't understand. Why would nothing have hair…if it's nothing?" said Peter idiotically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "By nothing we mean a girl, Wormtail" he explained impatiently. Not surprisingly, Peter still looked awfully confused.

"So…who is it?" asked James.

"Look, I assure you, it is none of your business" I said angrily.

"So, you admit it's a girl!" cried Sirius, as if he had just found buried treasure.

"I never said that!" I yelled. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"He's in denial" said James.

"Just look at him blush!" said Sirius.

"Yeah!" agrees Peter, who obviously couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Would you guys just leave me ALONE!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine" said James, giving up.

"We'll stop bothering you…for now" said Sirius with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Good god, I could only imagine what he might be planning!

"Can't you guys just let me be? Why must you always go…" I began to trail off.

_She_ was walking past us, and I couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. That was a big mistake.

Sirius and James, who were sitting across from me, must have noticed my gawking, therefore they both turned around to see exactly what I was gawking at. Once they saw her they spun around wearing devious grins.

"Sooooo…you've has fallen for the mystery that is Everly Black!" cried James.

"Moony's _mooning_ over Little Miss Mysterious!" chuckled Sirius.

"Is it her eyes?" asked James, while teasingly stretching his own eyes wide, with his fingers, though ending up looking quite frightening.

"Shhhhhh, she could hear!" I whispered. Are they crazy?

"She is my cousin you know" said Sirius warily. But he then began to grin again. "Only joking! But I warn you, she is a bit…strange. Even I don't know what her problem is."

"Well, it's only normal that Remus, the man of many secrets, would fall for a girl who was even stranger than he was" explained James.

"That's true" said Sirius, as if he was deep in thought.

"Look, I'm sure if I got to know her, then she wouldn't seem all that strange" I said hopefully. The only question was how do I get to know her?

"Well, good luck mate" said Sirius, clapping me on the shoulder. But I could still see a scheming twinkle in his eyes, which left me uneasy.

"Please stay out of this" I begged. All I needed was some stupid plan, spawned from the stupid minds of James and Sirius, messing everything up!

"Alright, alright!" said Sirius, trying to convince me he wasn't thinking about what I thought he was.

I didn't believe him one bit.

"REMUS!"

"Oh god" I sighed, and tried to hide my face.

"Hey if it isn't Little Miss Insane Jane" whispered James excitedly, for he loved seeing me suffering.

"Hi, there Remus!" said the ever peppy Jane Jacobs.

Okay this girl was _nuts_. For one thing she never stopped talking. I swear she could go on for days. Another thing is she was very clingy. And once she set her sights on you, it was basically a living hell, for however long she chose to breathe down her neck. So guess who her long time crush is? Just guess.

Yeah, it's me.

Ever since first year, when I helped her pick up her books or something, I don't even remember, she has been following me, and tormenting me, and basically stalking me. All I was doing was being nice, and this is how I was repaid. Look, I know I sound a little harsh, but honestly, if you knew Jane Jacobs you would understand.

"Hi Jane" I replied. And without even asking, she squeezed into the seat between Peter and I, even though there was obviously no room.

"We have Potions together Remus" she said, excitedly.

"Oh, cool" I said, unenthusiastically.

"Do you want to be my partner today, Remus?" she asked.

"Well, I…um already told uhhh….Sirius I would be his partner today" I lied. I looked at Sirius, begging him to help me. Unfortunately, being Sirius he didn't know the meaning of help.

"No you didn't" he said, smiling wickedly, and raising his eyebrows.

"Ummm…actually I did Sirius, don't you remember?" I asked harshly, shooting him a death glare.

"Nope" he said, shaking his head.

"Actually, I think you asked Everly Black to be your partner Remus" said James. Him and Sirius were holding back there laughter.

"Everly Black!" shouted Jane.

"Yes, Everly Black" said Sirius, with a smirk.

"Why did you ask _her_ to be your partner Remus?" yelled Jane, right in my ear.

"I didn't Jane" I a said irritated.

"Oh goodie! Now you can be my partner!" she yelled, buying her a few weird glances, which she happily ignored. She grabbed my arm giddily, and rested her head on my shoulder.

I shot angry looks at James and Sirius. I mouthed 'I hate you to them' and they simply snickered.

Then a pair of dazzling green eyes fell locked with mine.

I had to catch my breath.

Oh god no! She sees me with Jane. No! What if she thinks Jane is my girlfriend?

"Remus, we are gonna have so much fun in...what are you looking at?" asked Jane skeptically, while attempting to follow my gaze.

"Nothing" I said, looking down, and sliding my arm out of Jane's.

"Remus, you seem to think about nothing a whole lot" said Sirius. I ignored him.

"You're looking at Everly Black! You're looking at her aren't you?" asked Jane angrily.

"Why does it matter Jane?" I asked, getting really tired of her now.

"You like her don't you?" asked Jane, dramatically, as she clutched her heart.

"Huuuuuuhhhh...noooooo" said Sirius, acting completely surprised.

"Remus you like Everly?" asked James, playing along with Sirius.

"No I do not like her" I said angrily.

"I think you do!" yelled Jane, gaining a few odd looks.

"So do I" agreed Sirius.

"Guys just drop it!" I grunted.

"I cannot believe this Remus! After everything we have been through!" she yelled dramatically.

Won't she just shut up!

"I do not like Everly Black!" I screamed, in pure rage.

Just about everyone in the Great Hall looked at me.

And then at Everly.

I found Everly's eyes. They seemed to be asking me 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

I tried to give her a look that said 'I'm sorry. I didn't actually mean that, I was just trying to get my friends to shut up, so they wouldn't embarrass me, though I kind of ended up embarrassing myself'. But it looked more like '...uhhhhh.'

She then noticed that everyone was staring at her, and she froze. The poor girl looked like a deer in headlights. And it was all my fault! Wow, this certainly is going well!

Then, of course, to make matter worse Jane had to say "Oh good!"

She really is Insane Jane.

Thankfully, after that, the chatter and noise of the Great Hall grew again, and eventually it was back to normal. Though my friends and Jane were still staring at me.

"That. Was. Awesome!" yelled Sirius, high-fiving James.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now! Bye Bye Remus, see you in Potions!" yelled Jane as she skipped away from the table.

I slammed my head onto the table.

"Well, _she _certainly isn't going to make this easy" said James, nodding his head in reference to Jane.

"Yeah, she might cause a little trouble, down the road" said a worrisome Sirius. Then a smile appeared on his face, "That sure was a spectacle you pulled there Moony." He punched me on the arm.

"Ughhhhhh" I moaned and I buried my head in my arms, on the table.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked James.

"That girl! That freaking girl is going to drive me mad! I'll be in St. Mungo's if she doesn't take a hike soon!" I yelled miserably.

"Doesn't she realize that you aren't into her? I mean it's been six years" said James.

"You'd think she'd drop it" continued Sirius.

"No, you see Jane Jacobs does not know how to drop it! She doesn't understand that I was not interested six years ago, and I am still not interested today!" I said, and I buried my head back into my arms.

"Well, now you have done it Moony, haven't you?" asked James. "You screamed to the entire school that you do not like Everly Black. So now Everly Black is under the impression that you do not like her. She is also under the impression that you are a huge jerk-face for screaming it out so all can hear. And she also is most likely angry at you for embarrassing her like that. So you have basically ruined any chance you had with the girl, which really wasn't much in the first place, in a matter of five minutes."

Crap.

"I thought Moony was the intelligent one here" said Sirius, while shaking his head disappointedly.

"So did I" agreed James, joining in on the head shaking.

"Me too" mimicked Peter.

"I hate my life" I mumbled into arms.

"If I were you, I would too" agreed Sirius, ruffling my hair.

"You should talk to her" said James.

"Right, you are more insane than Jane is" I replied.

"Oh come on! Look at what you've accomplished so far. You haven't got much too lose" yelled James.

"Go Moony! Look she's sitting all by herself over there" Sirius pointed over to the end of the Gryffindor table. "She is basically screaming, 'TALK TO ME'!"

"Ohhh...fine" I grumbled.

I slowly stood up. I took a few steps towards her. I looked back to my friends, who are all giving me thumbs up, and motioning for me too keep going. It wasn't that reassuring.

Finally I was standing in front of the spot where Everly Black was sitting by herself, reading and eating at the same time.

"Hi" I said, lamely.

"Hi" she said, without even looking up from her book.

"Ummmm...can I sit?" I asked.

"I suppose" she answered, still not looking at me. I sat down across from her.

"So...what are you reading?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"A book" she said.

So she was mad.

"Look, I'm sorry about what just happened. I didn't mean to insult you, or embarrass you. My friends were just teasing me, and I was trying to get them to stop bothering me" I said, hoping to God, that she would understand.

"Why were they teasing you?" She finally looked up at me, though only for a second, until she returned to her book.

"Oh well, my friends are kind of annoying like that. They'll tease me about anything" I said.

"But why about me?" she asked, taking a sip from her juice, still reading the book.

"Oh...uuuhhh...they were just saying that I liked you or something...ummm...something like that" I said awkwardly.

"And you don't?" she asked, now looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well I...ummmm...I"

"I have class" she said quietly. And with that she stood up, and briskly walked out of the Great Hall. Leaving me alone at the table, staring into space like an idiot.

"But I do like you Everly. I like you a lot" I whispered to myself, stupidly.

What just happened?


End file.
